This project investigates the clinical phenomenology of dissociative disorders in children, adolescents and adults. Findings from a recent interview study of adults referred with a diagnosis of multiple personality or other DSM-IIIR dissociative disorder indicate that between 25-50% of these patients are misdiagnosed. Preliminary analyses of 110 cases of child and adolescent dissociative disorders indicate that Child Dissociative Checklist scores strongly correlated with clinician assessments of dissociative psychopathology.